


Quand Sora rencontre Giselle

by Evergade



Category: Enchanted (2007), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Sora et Riku débarque à New York et font la connaissance de la haute en couleur Giselle.





	Quand Sora rencontre Giselle

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Riku savait que c'était stupide. Cette idée de se remettre à voyager à travers les mondes. Mais le Roi avait accepté l'idée de Sora qui était toujours partant pour visiter d'autres mondes pour se faire des "nouveaux amis" selon SES propres termes. Riku était contre, il serait bien resté chez lui. Après deux ans à voyager, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Mais le Roi lui avait subtilement fait comprendre que Sora serait seul. Et il lui avait demandé s'il était sûr de voir ça. Riku avait soupiré et avait accepté de le suivre.  
Ils se trouvaient donc dans un nouveau monde, assez semblable au leur, quoi que plus avancé technologiquement. En même temps, faire plus technologique que l’Île du Destin, ça ne relevait pas de l'exploit. Et Sora, toujours aussi enthousiaste, aborda une jeune femme qui tirait un homme par le bras. Elle portait une robe bleu et blanche dont les motifs rappelaient étrangement les rideaux de sa mère à Riku. Mais il se garda bien de faire un commentaire.  
-Excusez-moi, demanda Sora. On est où?  
Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit encore plus et elle répondit d'une voix chantante.  
-D'après ce que Robert m'a dit, on est dans la belle ville de New York. Mais moi je viens d'Andalasia, n'est pas Robert?  
L'homme qui l'accompagnait semblait exaspéré. Il paraissait fatigué et Riku aurait parié qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contenir la jeune femme. Robert la prit par les épaules gentiment pour l'écarter de Sora.  
-Oui oui Giselle. Andalasia, bien sûr.  
Il ajouta plus bas à l'attention de Sora.  
-Excusez-la , elle n'est pas dans son assiette.  
Mais Sora ne l'écoutait pas. Il se mit devant Giselle et lui prit les mains joyeusement.  
-C'est comment Andalasia? Parce que moi je viens de l’Île du Destin!  
Robert lâcha Giselle et haussa un sourcil, intrigué.  
-Et merde, grogna Riku.  
L'homme se tourna vers Riku et montra Sora du doigt.  
-Il est...  
-Je sais. Je pensais qu'il était unique, mais faut croire que non...  
-Lui aussi il vient d'Andalasia ?  
-Non il vient de l’Île du Destin.  
Voyant que Robert s’apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose qui ne semblait pas être une parole des plus aimables, Riku le coupa rapidement.  
-Lui non plus, il n'est pas dans son assiette.  
Quand Sora et Giselle se mirent à sautiller ensemble, mains jointes, à décrire leurs mondes respectifs, Riku se posa une main sur le visage tandis que Robert haussa un sourcil.  
   
Riku en était sûr à présent. Repartir en voyage, c'était vraiment une idée pourrie.


End file.
